


Green, Yellow and Pink

by Voirloup



Series: 50Nuances [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Adopted Children, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Cooking, Beach Holidays, Children, Cute, Cute Kids, Disney Goodies, Dogs, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Défi de L'Enfer de Dante, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, Films, First Meetings, Light Angst, M/M, Mention of sex, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Roronoa Zoro Being Stress, Weddings, Yeah not very rose
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:43:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 9,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27973883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voirloup/pseuds/Voirloup
Summary: Un monde où Sanji, patron du Baratie et associé de Zeff, et Zoro, flic, adoptent Toko. Des bouts de leur petite vie.ouRecueil de textes AUModern dans le cadre du 50Nuances
Relationships: Aka Ashi no Zeff | Red-Leg Zeff & Vinsmoke Sanji, Baby 5 & Vivi, Eustass Kid & O-Tama, Eustass Kid & Roronoa Zoro, Eustass Kid/Nefertari Vivi, Minor Franky/Madam Shyarly, O-Tama & O-Toko, Roronoa Zoro & O-Toko, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji, Vinsmoke Sanji & O-Toko, Vivi & O-Tama
Series: 50Nuances [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035381
Comments: 163
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> tout est dans la même timeline, j'aime bien trop cette timeline, des bisous

« Mais qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ici ? »

Zoro se tendit à la voix surprise de son petit-ami avant de se tourner vers ce dernier. Sanji avait les yeux et la bouche grands ouverts, comme s’il n’y croyait pas. Il y avait de quoi. On dirait qu’une tornade était passée dans sa cuisine et dieu savait à quel point le vert avait essayé. 

Il n’avait jamais été très doué pour la cuisine mais il avait des bases, il n’était pas sous-chef dans un grand restaurant comme son compagnon de vie mais un minimum. Il avait réussi à nourrir Luffy pendant deux ans de colocation merci bien, même s’ils prenaient surtout à emporter et sortaient un soir sur deux. 

Mais là, c’était un massacre.

Il ne savait même pas comment les crêpes avaient pu se retrouver au plafond sans en tomber, sur le frigo ou sur d’autres meubles de la pièce. Aucune idée. Et c’était lui qui les avait sauter pourtant. 

« Joyeuse Saint-Valentin ? » essaya-t-il en souriant étrangement sous le regard bleu qui était toujours aussi surpris. 

Puis Sanji se mit à rire.

Okey il s’était vraiment pas attendu à cette réaction. Il avait plus prévu des cris pour avoir autant dégueulassé la pièce ou pour avoir utilisé ses ustensiles sans son avis. Pourtant le blond se retrouva bien vite devant lui et il finit par avoir son visage entre les deux mains du cuisinier qui l’embrassa joyeusement. 

« Tu pensais vraiment arriver à cuisiner ? » demanda le blond avec un sourire grognard. 

« Hé je sais cuisiner. » bougonna-t-il avant de soupirer. « J’voulais juste te faire à manger pour une fois. »

« C’est gentil d’avoir essayé. » Meh. Le sourire de son amant était tout ce qu’il avait besoin. Tant pis si les crêpes n’étaient pas forcément dans l’assiette.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoil WCI en soit mais bon

Il n’avait pas eu de nouvelle de Reiju pendant très longtemps. 

Pour cause, on ne pouvait pas dire qu’il avait beaucoup de liens avec sa famille depuis la mort de sa mère. Il avait été envoyé chez un ami de Soraa parce que Judge ne pouvait plus le voir en peinture, simplement parce qu’il voulait être cuisinier et non dans l’empire judiciaire comme ses frères et sœurs. Comme le voulait son géniteur. 

Mais la rose avait essayé de renouveler leur relation ces dernières années et il ne pouvait pas dire qu’il était contre. Il avait toujours aimé sa sœur et il avait été longtemps triste de ne plus pouvoir la voir parce que leur paternel ne le voulait pas. 

Zeff avait beau être son père et il aimait le vieux grincheux de tout son être, sa sœur lui manquait. 

Donc, quand cette dernière lui avait proposé de venir à Paris, là où elle habitait maintenant, accompagné de son compagnon, il n’avait pas réellement pu dire non. 

Bon, en voyant la tronche de son homme, il regrettait un peu. 

« Tu aurais pu me dire que tu avais peur de l’avion. » marmonna-t-il en se penchant vers son amant. 

Zoro lui lança un regarde défi pour toute réponse mais Sanji le connaissait trop bien pour ne pas voir au-dessus de cette foutue fierté qu’ils partageaient. 

Le blond ne fût jamais autant heureux que les Vinsmokes soient riches comme Crésus, parce que ça voulait dire qu’ils étaient concrètement seuls dans un jet que Reiju avait réservé pour eux. Et donc qu’il pouvait détendre son compagnon sans choquer personne.

Cinq minutes plus tard, le vert était bien plus détendu, bien qu’un peu sale, et il ne se rendit même pas compte que l’avion décollait. 

Meh. Plus que huit heures de vols.


	3. Chapter 3

Le couple était ce qu’on appelle des amateurs de séries. Peut-être plus Sanji que Zoro mais tout deux en regardaient minimum une fois par semaine. Pas dans les mêmes genres par contre. Chacun avait des goûts assez différent concernant les séries. 

Le blond était plus du style One day at a time pendant que le vert était plus The Boys. 

Ce n’était pas un réel problème parce qu’il y avait tout de même pas mal de série qu’ils regardaient ensemble. Ils avaient regardé la dernière saison de Games of Thrones durant leurs premiers dates et ils avaient souvent des sessions de visionnage ensemble.

Actuellement, alors qu’ils étaient tout les deux dans le canapé, ils regardaient pour la deuxième fois Brooklyn 99 (enfin troisième fois pour Sanji mais il n’allait pas s’en plaindre). 

Par contre, Zoro grogna quand le blond zappa le générique.


	4. Chapter 4

« Daad ? »

Zoro se tourna vers sa fille pour montrer qu’il avait son attention tout en continuant vaguement de fouiller dans les DVD qu’ils avaient. 

Sanji avait initié une soirée film peu après d’adoption de Toko, quand bien même elle était peut-être trop jeune à ce moment-là pour vraiment regarder les certains films avec eux. Avec le temps, c’était devenu une routine à eux et ils loupaient rarement celle-ci.

Certains films étaient bien plus vu que d’autres, comme la Famille Adams qui était le film confort du vert ou encore Les sorcières de Zugarramurdi, qui était celui de Sanji, quand bien même ce dernier dise le contraire et qu’ils attendaient que leur fille soit endormie pour le lancer.

Beaucoup trop de blagues sexuelles pour la jeune fille en primaire.

Ils n’avaient pas encore trouvé le film confort de cette dernière par ailleurs. Bien sûr, elle avait des préférences dans les dessins animés mais ce n’était pas encore ça. Ce n’était pas le film qui faisait que d’un coup tout allait bien dans les moments de merde.

« On peut regarder Pirates des Caraïbes ? » demanda Toko en serrant fortement sa peluche Pégase, à la base un cadeau que Sanji lui avait fait des années avant qu’elle n’arrive dans la maison.

Ah. Peut-être que si, ils avaient trouvé le film confort de leur fille.

« Bien sûr on peut honey. » répondit-il en souriant. « Va voir ton père et demande lui des pop-corns. »

« Avec du sucre ? » fit-elle, déjà des étoiles dans les yeux.

« Tu as déjà vu ton papa mettre autre chose dedans ? »

« Naaaaaaaaaan. » 

Quelques secondes plus tard, il pouvait entendre la voix enfantine demander le maïs gonflé et la voix de son homme ajoutant que c’était fait rapidement. Il aimait bien les soirées films.


	5. Chapter 5

Il se doutait qu’il avait loupé quelques épisodes en prenant, enfin, des congés pour aller vadrouiller avec Usopp et Chopper pendant deux petites semaines mais là il était perdu.

Depuis quand ils avaient une plante verte pour serveur ?

Comme à son habitude, Sanji était venu au restaurant relativement tôt. Ce qui voulait dire qu’il s’occupait des livraisons avec Zeff et Patty, quand ce dernier se bougeait le derch pour venir, et qu’il voyait tout le staff arriver plus ou moins à l’heure également. 

Il fût rapidement accueilli pour son retour de congé et la cuisine se mit en marche doucement. 

L’équipe de serveurs arrivait environ deux heures avant l’ouverture du restaurant, de quoi rentre les tables présentables en somme, ce qui faisait que le blond vit rapidement Franky et Jinbei avant de tomber nez à nez avec… une plante verte. 

Bon en vrai c’était un gars avec les cheveux verts, il avait vu pire vu que littéralement deux minutes avant il avait vu le passionné de mécanique mais il se stoppa quand même. Et le vert fit de même.

« Euh.. » très éloquent Sanji.

« Eggplant voici Zoro. » présenta rapidement son paternel sans même prendre la peine de regarder son nouvel employé. « Punk, voici Sanji, ton deuxième patron. »

« Enchanté. » firent les deux hommes en même temps.

« Il est là pourquoi ? On avait pas besoin d’un serveur avant que je parte. » demanda-t-il sous le regard presque noir de son nouvel employé. Ca commençait bien tient.

« T’sais le gamin de Dragon ? » il acquiesça vaguement, Luffy était un très bon client, quand il avait de l’argent disons « C’est lui qui l’a amené parce que le punk avait besoin de boulot. Et Blueno a besoin de faire opérer son dos donc il va le remplacer. »

Il était vrai que le pauvre Blueno avait bien besoin de se faire soigner depuis le temps qu’il déclare que son dos le fait souffrir. Zeff et lui avaient beau faire en sorte de lui adapter son emploi du temps pour qu’il ne serve pas beaucoup ou ne s’occupe que du bar, ça ne changeait rien qu’ils ne pouvaient pas toujours tout prévoir malheureusement. La restauration avait toujours une grande part d’inconnu.

« Ok. » Il remarqua que le dit Zoro n’avait toujours pas bougé de derrière la station de cuisine et il haussa un sourcil en sa direction. « Bah t’attends quoi pour aller en salle ? Va bosser tête d’algue. »

« Comment tu m’as appelé ? » s’étonna la-dite tête d’algue avec une pointe de colère dans la voix. Oh Sanji allait bien s’amuser. 

« Bouge ton cul cactus et fait ton boulot. »

« Au pas plaisir sourcil. » 

Les chefs rirent légèrement au sourire fier de Zoro qui sortait enfin de la cuisine et l’indignation de leur sous-chef avant de rapidement se faire remettre en ordre par Zeff. Ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel face aux grommellements de son fils. 

Mais bon. Au moins ça ferait un peu d’ambiance.


	6. Chapter 6

« T’es sérieux là ? » demanda Sanji en regardant son amant être totalement fier de lui à lui poser une peluche Rémy sur le crâne.

Pourquoi il était tombé amoureux de lui déjà ? 

« M’en fous j’te la prends. » fit Zoro en baissant enfin les bras sous le roulement d’yeux dépité de son compagnon. Meh, c’était drôle et il n’arrêterai jamais de faire la blague. Ja-mais.

Pourquoi ils étaient dans une boutique Disney ? Parce que Chopper et Luffy avaient décidé d’un trip tous ensemble dans le merveilleux parc d’attraction serait le meilleur voyage de tout les temps. Zoro s’était rapidement rendu compte, en rencontrant les amis de son petit-copain, que le jeune interne en médecine pouvait littéralement vous faire craquer pour un rien. 

Combiné cette bouille adorable à l’hyperactivité de son meilleur ami et vous obtenez un duo qui ne peut rien se faire refuser. 

Et parce que son petit-ami adorait les goodies, non sérieusement Sanji avait un nombre de Pop monstre, ils étaient aller faire un tour à l’une des nombreuses boutiques du parc pendant que les autres profitaient d’une matinée tranquille.

Oui parce que Luffy et Chopper avaient conçu un planning pour toute la bande. Et si quelqu’un ne le respectait pas, il avait droit aux yeux larmoyants des deux bruns. Et les airs fâchés des autres pour avoir déçu Chopper.

« J’ai trouvé un truc pour toi aussi. » annonça Sanji, plusieurs minutes après. Le vert haussa un sourcil à l’air amusé de son amant avant de hausser les deux sourcils en voyant la peluche Pegase que lui présenta le blond. 

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que c’est ton Disney préféré ? » Vrai. « Et que je l’aime bien. Donc ça sera ton cadeau. »

Meh. Il n’allait pas refuser. Il se plaignit pour la forme, surtout pour faire rager son amant mais ils ressortirent tout de même du magasin avec une peluche Rémy et une peluche Pegase qu’ils s’échangèrent directement une fois la porte de la boutique passée.

S’il avait sût que cette peluche serait celle de sa fille des années après, il aurait peut-être moins râlé.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaime : Je n'ai aucune idée de comment se passe une adoption, donc ceci sont juste les grandes lignes de ce que je sais – ce que j’ai pu lire – trouver

Le destin avait un humour tordu.

Quelques jours après la décision finale qu’ils avaient eu au sujet de l’adoption d’un enfant, Zoro se retrouva avec une dizaine de ces derniers sur les bras. Son équipe et lui avaient enfin démantelé une branche du trafic d’humains qu’il y avait en ville et aucuns d’eux ne s’étaient vraiment attendu à voir autant de gamins dans les camions. 

Aucun d’eux ne voulaient penser à quoi ces derniers étaient destinés à la base. Nope. 

« Ils vont devenir quoi ? » demanda-t-il à Kidd, son équipier, qui regardait avec lui les nombreux gamins qui restaient ensembles dans un coin de la salle de conférence du poste de police. 

« Sûrement placés dans le système, j’imagine. »

Les deux hommes se regardèrent plusieurs minutes avant d’acquiescer l’un à l’autre. Ils en venaient à la même décision.   
.

Visiblement, plusieurs de son équipe furent du même avis que son vieil ami et lui vu que son capitaine dû faire une annonce concernant le placement futur des enfants. Crocodile avait beau l’air d’un vieux mafieux tout droit sorti d’un polar, il était l’un des capitaines de la région avec le plus de médailles de courage. 

« Vous êtes beaucoup à parler des petits et oui, ils vont être placé en orphelinat ou seront renvoyés dans leur pays d’origine. » plusieurs de ses collègues s’indignèrent à cette annonce, du moins la partie orphelinat, mais c’était malheureusement logique. 

« Silence jeunes gens. » fit son sergent, d’une voix forte avant qu’il ne se mette à rire. « Yohohoho, laissez donc Crocodile parler. »

« Merci Brook. » les deux hommes s’hochèrent la tête en concert avant que le capitaine ne reprenne « Cependant notre travail n’est pas terminé. En effet, les services sociaux nous demande de l’aide afin de retrouver les familles des victimes. »

Zoro perdit le fil en repensant aux nombres de personnes qu’ils avaient trouvé, adulte comme enfant. Cela allait être une montagne de travail, et ce même s’ils n’étaient que consultants en soit sur ce job. Sans compter qu’ils allaient devoir continuer leurs autres affaires. Un enfer de paperasse se profilait doucement.

« … Les services sociaux sont également d’accord pour accepter les requêtes d’adoptions de votre part pour les enfants si jamais certains le veulent. Après bien sûr une vérification habituelle du dossier, cela va s’en dire. »

Kidd lui lança un regard et il acquiesça. C’était pour eux ça.  
.

Il oublia légèrement d’en parler à Sanji. 

Les heures à passer sur les dossiers des victimes ne faisaient que s’allonger et il avait l’impression de ne faire que ça depuis environ un mois. Beaucoup d’adultes avaient décidé de retrouver leur famille pendant que d’autres avaient décidé de refaire leur vie ici avec une petite aide de la région. 

Beaucoup d’enfants purent rentrer chez leurs parents mais il restait encore bien une vingtaine de gamins dont ils ne trouvaient aucunes informations. Les services sociaux prirent la décision qu’à la fin du semestre, cinq mois après le début des recherches, les enfants seraient placés. 

Le rouge et lui avaient grognés à cela. Tout en demandant un dossier d’adoption à l’assistance sociale.   
. 

Ils restèrent souvent avec deux gamines. Elles s’étaient déclarées cousines et le traducteur faisait ce qu’il pouvait pour expliquer qu’ils ne trouvaient aucunes traces de leurs parents respectifs malgré les informations qu’elles leurs donnèrent. 

Sûrement les trafiquants avaient mis les familles dans un autre camion, une autre région, ou les avaient simplement tué pour éviter les recherches.

Tama et Toko elles s’appelaient. Elles aimaient bien les deux flics qu’ils étaient parce qu’ils avaient eux aussi des cheveux haut en couleur comme elles. L’assistance sociale avait plusieurs fois des allusions au fait qu’elles seraient entre de bonnes mains avec eux, après tout, la jeune Rebecca savait qu’ils avaient des dossiers en cours. 

Dossiers que Zoro avait rempli sans parler à Sanji à vrai dire. Ce qui avait été très drôle quand le blond les avait découvert sur le comptoir de la cuisine. 

Le policier avait à peine passé la porte de la salle de bain que son amant avait commencé à parler à toute vitesse, sans qu’il arrive à vraiment comprendre ce qu’il disait. Puis ils s’étaient installés dans le salon pour en parler et Sanji avait poussé un grand soupir avant de le frapper et de l’embrasser. 

Il s’était imaginé que c’était donc ok. 

Le sous-chef et la compagne de Kidd, Vivi, étaient venus plusieurs fois au poste pour rencontrer les petites et, Zoro et Kidd le savaient, ils avaient eu un coup de foudre pour les petites têtes rose et violette qu’elles étaient. 

Ils ne s’étaient pas du tout fait un check dans le dos de leurs amants respectifs sous le rire des gamines qui avaient tout vu.   
. 

L’appartement fût plusieurs fois visité par Rebecca et plusieurs autres assistances sociales durant les mois qui ont suivit le placement des enfants restants sans familles. Kidd et Vivi étaient dans la même galère. Les deux couples se retrouvaient souvent pour aller à l’orphelinat ensemble, afin de rendre visiter aux petites qui étaient toujours très heureuses à l’idée de les voir.

Des fois Zoro se demandait pourquoi le système prenait autant de temps. Lui et le rouge en arrivaient à se demander si des gens avaient voulu les adopter dans le passé mais avaient fini par laisser tomber à cause de la lenteur de l’administration. Un vrai parcours du combattant. 

Il se doutait que c’était plus dur pour eux que pour l’autre couple, à cause des préjugés sur les couples homosexuels. Mais leur couple tenait la route depuis des années, ils étaient mariés et dieu ils avaient assez d’économie pour pouvoir nourrir Luffy durant un an sans aucun soucis. 

Oui cela demandait un gros paquet d’argent. Heureusement que le gars était rentier vu le budget que c’était.

Mais bon, tout cela en valait le coup vu le sourire de Toko à chaque fois qu’ils passaient la voir.   
.

Ils durent attendre deux mois de plus que le rouge et la bleue avant d’avoir enfin le feu vert de Rebecca, qui avait hurlé sur ses collègues par rapport aux conneries homophobes que certains avaient pu sortir. Deux mois de plus mais ça en valait la peine. 

Toko regardait les deux hommes avec un grand sourire et des étoiles dans les yeux quand elle pénétra pour la première fois dans sa chambre. 

Ils n’avaient certes plus vraiment de bureau slash salle de fourre-tout mais bon. Ils avaient une fille. C’était quand même bien mieux. 

Bon, maintenant fallait juste aller acheter de quoi remplir cette chambre bien vide.


	8. Chapter 8

Le Baratie était une grande famille. 

Ce n’était donc pas étonnant que, quand Franky avait annoncé à ses patrons qu’il allait devenir papa, ils avaient privatisé une soirée du restaurant pour fêter l’évènement. Shirley et lui essayaient de concrétiser cette envie d’avoir un enfant depuis plusieurs années déjà, sans grand résultat. Depuis presque autant de temps que Zoro et Sanji sortaient ensemble à vrai dire. 

Le couple avait surpris une partie de l’équipe tandis que l’autre, celle qui était là depuis le début et avait vu grandir le blond, ne l’était pas mais alors pas du tout. Mais, comme pour l’annonce du serveur, la nouvelle avait été accueillit avec beaucoup de bonheur. 

La salle était donc pleine avec les employés du Baratie, nouveaux comme anciens pour certains, en plus de quelques amis du couple de futur parents qui en profitait pour annoncer la nouvelle à ceux qui ne savaient pas encore ou pour fêter l’évènement une nouvelle fois.

« Tontooon » Sanji baissa les yeux vers Léo, le petit garçon de Carne qui lui tendit une assiette vide.

Il ricana légèrement en donnant son verre à Zoro, qui ne l’avait pas vraiment quitté de la soirée mais qui discutait avec Jinbei et Wire, avant de resservir le petit garçon qui le regardait toujours. 

Il n’avait jamais réellement compris pourquoi le petit blond l’appelait tonton mais vu que Carne était en quelque sorte le sien, il supposait que le vieux bigleux avait dit au petit de l’appeler comme ça, pour aller au plus simple dans la famille cheloue qu’ils étaient. 

« Merci ! » fit l’enfant en reprenant son assiette d’apéritifs et autres amuses-bouches. « Dis tontooon, tu veux des enfants toi ? »

« Peut-être plus tard qui sait. » répondit Sanji en lançant vaguement un regard vers son amant. Les deux hommes n’avaient que vaguement parlé de cela pour le moment et il se disait qu’il avait encore le temps pour y réfléchir. 

« Il faut une femme pour avoir des enfants non ? » le froncement des sourcils de Léo le fit sourire.

« C’est plus simple disons. » ce n’était pas l’heure d’une discussion sur la possibilité des mères porteuses et autres façons d’avoir des enfants, nope. 

« Alors pourquoi tu n’as pas de femme tonton ? » demanda de garçon, faisant vaguement arrêter la conversation des trois hommes à côté d’eux. 

« Et bien parce que je suis gay. »

« Ca veut dire quoi ? » Sanji lança un regard à Carne par dessus l’épaule de Wire qui semblait bien s’amuser à raconter des histoires à Patty et sa femme. Dieu pourquoi lui.

« Ca veut dire que je tombe amoureux des garçons, pas des filles. » 

Il savait que Léo ne réagirait pas mal. Après tout, ça faisait des années maintenant que le petit garçon le voyait embrasser Zoro s’en avoir quelque chose à faire, ou plutôt en ayant l’exact réaction qu’avec les autres couples du Baratie : soit un beurk.

« Pourquoi t’as pas de mari alors ? » répondit le petit blond après quelques minutes de réflexion, surprenant les trois hommes qui se regardèrent quelques secondes. Puis Sanji sourit en prenant son neveu dans les bras, le calant sur sa hanche. 

Il marmonna quelque chose à l’oreille de Léo qui rigola et pointa le vert du doigt qui haussa un sourcil. 

« Je sais pas ça kiddo. » il regarda son amant de façon joueuse « Pourquoi j’ai pas de mari Zorooooo ? »

« Tonton Zooooooooooo pourquoi tonton Sanji a pas de mariiiii ? » Jinbei et Wire se mirent à rire tandis que le vert levait les yeux au ciel. 

« Parce qu’il laisse traîner ses chaussettes sous le lit. » 

« Pardon ?! » le sourire de l’étudiant flic s’agrandit alors que Léo lui disait que c’était pas bien de laisser ses chaussettes traîner, pendant que les deux autres hommes riaient bien trop fort maintenant.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE

Acheter des cadeaux avaient toujours était une plaie pour Zoro. 

Il n’avait jamais vraiment d’idées, prenait souvent des trucs au pif ou qui faisait fureur sur le moment. Perona, une de ses collègues de boulot qu’il avait pioché pour le Secret Santa quelques années avant, l’avait frappé quand il lui avait offert Cinquante Nuances de Grey en lui hurlant que c’était un torchon immonde et misogyne avec un psychopathe romancé. 

Plus jamais il n’avait participé au Secret Santa du poste. Et Kidd en riait encore aujourd’hui. 

Pour Sanji ou le rouge, il arrivait à avoir de bons trucs parce qu’il connaissait très bien les deux hommes. L’un était son compagnon, l’autre son frère depuis les murs de l’orphelinat. Même pour Luffy, qu’il connaissait pourtant depuis bien plus longtemps que le blond, il lui arrivait de ne pas être sûr de son coup. 

Alors que la nourriture était toujours une bonne idée avec le brun. 

Donc, ce n’était pas son truc. C’était une plaie et il ne supportait pas revivre cette horreur chaque année. 

Sauf que depuis qu’ils avaient adopté leur petite fille, il aimait bien aller acheter des cadeaux. Elle avait hérité du talent du chef pour trouver les bons et il la faisait rire en proposant des idées qui lui semblaient plus ou moins bonnes mais qui n’en étaient absolument pas. 

La petite ne croyait pas au Père Noël, ce qui n’était pas étonnant vu son passé mais qui avait attristé Sanji. Ils auraient voulu, tout les deux, qu’elle reste une enfant avec cette innocence candide. Malheureusement ce n’était pas le cas. Ce qui semblait pas déranger la petite Toko qui s’amusait énormément à choisir les cadeaux pour toute la petite famille et leurs proches. 

Il la regarda poser un livre de voyage vers l’Égypte dans le caddie en disant que c’était pour sa tante Vivi et Zoro se demanda pourquoi il n’y avait jamais pensé. 

Sa fille était tellement meilleure que lui pour ça...


	10. Chapter 10

En étant flic, Zoro donnait son numéro à un paquet de personnes si jamais les victimes ou les témoins avaient des informations complémentaires à lui donner une fois la première déposition faîte. Des fois, il avait des appels après que l’affaire soit finie ou mise sans suite, pour un nouveau problème ou pour demander si l’affaire sera remise au goût du jour à un moment donné.

Et des fois… Il recevait des avances plus ou moins subtiles. 

Ca amusait Sanji en général, parce que son compagnon n’était pas très doué pour les relations sociales et c’était pas mieux pour ce qui était du flirt. Certes avec le blond il avait assez bien géré mais c’était surtout parce qu’ils étaient tout les deux très… vindicatifs et brutes de décoffrages quand ça concernait l’autre. 

Et des fois… Il recevait des nudes. 

Le pire étant que ça amusait son amant encore plus que les tentatives de flirt auxquelles il ne répondait pas. Donc il ne s’étonna pas de voir le cuisinier partir en fou rire en voyant la nouvelle dick pick que le vert avait reçu dans la journée. 

« Mais elle est même pas présentable sa queue bordel. » finit-il par dire entre deux fous rires, amusant le policier qui ne pouvait vraiment contredire. Quand on voyait plus les feuilles que l’arbre, c’est qu’il y avait un soucis. 

« Parce que tu sais présenter une queue toi ? » lança-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

« Hé ! » le blond se releva d’un coup de sa position étrange à moitié affalé sur le canapé à ses côtés et le pointa du doigt « Mes nudes étaient vachement plus cools que ça s’il te plaît. »

« C’est pas très compliqué non plus. » il vit à la grimace de Sanji qu’il venait de marquer un point. Mais il pouvait avouer que les nudes de son amant étaient bien plus attrayants. Il les avait toujours dans son téléphone par ailleurs. 

Ainsi que d’autres trucs plus compromettants. 

Le blond lui monta sur les genoux et son téléphone fût bien vite oublié. Le sourire face à lui était taquin et il se doutait de ce qui allait suivre. 

« P’être j’devrai te rafraîchir la mémoire en t’en refaisant ? » lança son compagnon en frôlant ses lèvres des siennes. 

« Hmm p’être ouais. »  
.

En regardant son téléphone après sa douche, il remarqua que Sanji avait répondu au gars de la dick pick avec une photo d’eux deux à moitié nus qui s’embrassaient. 

Meh. Au moins il recevrai plus de cette personne.


	11. Chapter 11

Ca faisait un petit moment que leur fille demandait un chiot comme cadeau. Les deux hommes n’étaient pas contre, Zoro en avait eu un quand il était enfant et ça avait été son meilleur ami pendant de longues années. Sauf qu’ils étaient tout deux contre l’idée d’avoir un chien sans avoir un jardin pour qu’il puisse ne pas être enfermé une grande partie de la journée. 

Son amant avait déjà commencé à chercher des annonces pour déménager dans un truc un peu plus grand que l’appartement qu’ils avaient eu depuis leur mise en couple. 

Sauf que, le destin avait toujours son humour tordu. 

Et Zoro se fit appeler par un jeune parce qu’il avait trouvé un chiot tout blanc accroché à un poteau en dehors de la ville. 

Kidd l’avait regardé littéralement tomber amoureux du chiot devant lui et jurer contre les idées canines de sa fille. Le rouge rit franchement en voyant le petit animal se mettre à lécher la face de son équipier quand il le relâchait. 

Rapidement, ils firent un tour dans un vétérinaire, qui leur apprirent que le chiot n’était pas pucé et Zoro poussa un énorme soupir. Avant de dire qu’il viendrait le prendre le soir même, si les papiers pouvaient être fait entre temps c’était cool. 

La jeune vétérinaire, une jeune nommée Camie, lui fit un énorme sourire pour toute réponse.  
.

Quand il rentra ce soir-là, la petite bête dans ses bras, Sanji l’attendait de pied ferme. Pour juste fondre devant le petit berger blanc Suisse. 

« Bon bah faut qu’on quitte l’appartement avant la fin d’année. » fit le blond et ils entendirent un petit cri de joie venant du couloir. Visiblement Toko venait de sortir de sa chambre. 

Les deux hommes regardèrent leur fille prendre la boule de poil dans ses bras et commencer à jouer avec cette dernière, qui aboyait doucement à chaque nouveau jeu. 

Zoro n’avait même pas besoin de voir son homme pour savoir que celui-ci se retenait très fort de prendre une photo avec son téléphone. Lui le fit pas.


	12. Chapter 12

Zoro n’avait jamais été quelqu’un de très affectueux. 

Il ne savait pas si c’était dû à la vie en orphelinat ou leurs attitudes respectives à Kidd et lui, mais c’étaient rare que les autres jeunes ne viennent les voir et encore moins ne les touchent. Il fallait dire que les deux garçons avaient une réputation de casse-cou qui leur valait autant l’admiration des autres que les réprimandes des adultes. 

Seulement les plus jeunes essayaient des fois de venir à eux. La plupart ne restaient pas longtemps. Puis il y avait eu Baby, une petite brune qui était arrivée à l’orphelinat quand ils étaient adolescents. Elle ne les avait jamais lâché et c’était la première avoir eu droit à un peu d’affection de leur part. 

Et dieu elle était collante. Elle l’était toujours. 

C’était pour ça qu’il ne fût pas étonné de se faire sauter littéralement dessus quand la jeune botaniste arriva au poste de police. Poste de police qui regardait la jeune brune toucher, jouer avec les cheveux, poker les joues et faire des câlins au duo de policier qu’était Zoro et Kidd avec une fascination étrange.

Les deux hommes ne se touchaient pas réellement. Ils étaient amis, frères mais ça ne passait pas par du contact physique. Les seuls contacts qu’ils avaient en présence des autres étaient surtout avec leurs compagnons respectifs et leurs filles. 

Donc que les deux hommes ne grommellent seulement aux nombreux contacts que cette jeune femme pouvait faire, c’était surprenant et à marquer d’une pierre blanche. 

« Baby. » grogna Kidd pendant que la jeune fille était littéralement entrain de jouer avec ses joues. « Tu es venue pour déposer plainte, pas jouer avec nous. »

« Oh ! Oui c’est vrai ! » fit-elle en lâchant d’un coup les joues blanches du rouge qui grogna encore plus à cause de la douleur vive. Zoro essaya vraiment de ne pas rire. 

« Sai m’a dit que je devrai déposer plainte mais je pense qu’il exagère. » grommela la brune en s’asseyant sur la chaise à côté d’eux. 

Les deux hommes se regardèrent avant de commencer à lentement montée en furie. Sai, le petit-copain de Baby depuis un petit paquet d’années maintenant, était très protecteur envers la jeune femme. En raison de bien des choses que les deux hommes connaissaient et de la tendance trop gentille cette dernière. Si le brun avait insisté pour que la brune dépose plainte, c’était important.   
.

« Je vais tuer ce gars putain ! » grogna-t-il, pour la il ne savait combien de fois sous l’air amusé de son homme qui venait de s’asseoir à table avec lui. C’était sa pause déjeuner et les deux hommes avaient décidé de manger ensemble pour une fois, vu que Sanji avait un rendez-vous à la banque pour le restaurant. 

« Tu m’as toujours pas dit ce qu’il s’est passé. Outre le fait que Kidd et toi voulez tuer un mec au pif. » s’amusa le blond en commençant à manger son plat. 

« Vergo qu’il s’appelle. » il vit très bien le sourire amusé de son amant face à leur rapidité d’enquête quand ça concernait leur ‘’petite-soeur’’ « Il a littéralement vidé le compte de Baby putain. Heureusement que Sai a son propre compte parce qu’ils seraient sûrement à la rue le mois prochain sinon. »

« Ah parce que Kidd et toi aurez laissé ça se faire? » Zoro roula des yeux mais certes, le couple n’aurait jamais été à la rue, ils auraient fini chez eux ou chez Vivi et Kidd. Ne serait-ce que le temps de se retrouver un toit sur la tête. 

« Une pure arnaque le gars. Et il bosse pour Doflamingo en plus. » grogna le vert dans son sandwich sous le regard intrigué de son amant. Il avala rapidement sa bouchée. « Ouais, je sais, Kidd va passer voir Law cet aprem. »

« J’crois que Monet, la babysitter a travaillé pour lui aussi. Si tu veux fouiller par là. »

« On a employé une meuf qui a bossé pour ce connard ? » demanda Zoro avec un ton véreux. 

« On appelle ça de la reconversion mon amour. » fit le blond avant de lui attraper la main, son mécontentement devait se lire sur son visage. « Toko ne craint rien. Et Monet travaille dans une agence de babysitting donc vraiment, y a rien à craindre. »

« Mouais. » sa main se fit serrer une nouvelle fois et il l’attrapa à son tour avant de l’embrasser. « Ok. »

Zoro n’avait jamais été quelqu’un d’affectueux. Mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu’il n’aimait pas.


	13. Chapter 13

Les deux enfants hurlaient littéralement en courant vers la mer devant elles, sous le sourire amusé des adultes bien que Vivi essaya de les calmer. Mais non, rien n’y faisait, les deux fillettes étaient trop heureuses de voir l’immensité bleue devant elles. 

Ils installèrent rapidement leurs affaires dans un coin de la grande plage de WaterSeven et Baby alla chercher les deux petites pour qu’elles se fassent badigeonner de crème solaire. Elles râlèrent mais suivirent Tata Baby, comme elles l’appelaient. 

Kidd était tout aussi râleur que sa fille et la petite rose à l’idée de se faire tartiner de crème. 

« Ne fait pas l’enfant chéri ou tu n’as pas de glace ! » avait juste déclaré la bleue avec un sourire amusé, sous les rires et sourires des personnes autour d’eux, surtout des deux petites qui se moquèrent un peu de la bouderie sans fin du rouge. 

Une fois que toute le monde, du moins ceux qui en avaient besoin, furent protégés du soleil, aucuns adultes ne purent essayer de d’arrêter les deux cousines de courir se mettre à l’eau. 

A vrai dire, Baby avait suivit en riant à gorge déployée parce qu’elle se faisait poursuivre par Zoro (elle avait osé dire qu’il avait perdu de sa fougue en devenant papa. Sanji n’avait pas répondu et, au lieu de se retourner contre son amant, il avait décidé de poursuivre la brune. Sai avait littéralement roulé des yeux avant de se laisser tomber sur le dos, dans sa serviette, et de piquer un livre).

Kidd avait entraîné Vivi sur son dos, malgré les plaintes de sa chère et tendre qui aurait voulu commencer à sortir les préparations pour le repas, mais l’énorme plouf et l’air bien trop fier de son mari furent le départ d’une bataille d’eau (auquel les enfants participèrent rapidement). 

« C’est de la triche ! » hurla Tama en voyant Baby et Zoro essayer de couler son père sous les rires de sa mère, qui trouvait sûrement que c’était bien fait. 

Sanji eut juste le temps de voir les deux filles se jeter sur son mari avant qu’il ne soit totalement trempé par, il ne savait pas à vrai dire, l’énorme saut que le vert avait fait pour éviter les enfants ou l’énorme sortie des eaux que Kidd avait réussi à faire pour se venger de la brune qui courrait littéralement en emportant Vivi qui riait aux éclats. 

« Oups. » fit son compagnon avec un énorme sourire. Toko regarda ses deux pères avant de simplement fuir vers sa cousine pour jouer de manière plus douce. 

« Tu es mort Roronoa. » s’entendit-il dire avant de se battre avec son flic de mari pour le faire couler. 

Bien des minutes plus tard, ils entendirent tout deux Baby roucouler en les voyant s’embrasser, la bataille totalement oubliée. 

Ainsi qu’un cri de cette dernière et le rire vengeur de Kidd qui venait de la couler.


	14. Chapter 14

C’était toujours étrange, quand un matin, on vous appelait pour vous dire que votre paternel avait eu un accident et avait été amené à l’hôpital. 

Sanji n’était pas un gars qui paniquait facilement, sûrement dû au fait que dès très jeune, il avait dû apprendre à tenir les rênes du restaurant et à gérer une équipe d’hommes et femmes. Le blond gérait son stress en général très bien et était celui qui calmait souvent quand le vent de panique se faisait. 

Zoro avait vite remarqué que tout cet apprentissage disparaissait très facilement quand ça touchait les gens auxquels le cuistot tenait. 

Bien sûr, il le cachait bien mais le policier avait l’habitude maintenant. Il voyait les petits gestes, les petits tics qui montraient que rien n’allait. 

« Papy va aller bien ? » demanda la petite rose sur ses genoux alors qu’ils attendaient dans la salle d’attente des urgences. Elle n’était plus si petite à présent mais il n’arrivait pas à se faire à l’idée qu’elle grandissait. 

« On saura ça quand le médecin reviendra. » répondit-il doucement, tout en ne lâchant pas des yeux son mari qui faisait les cent pas devant eux. Il aurait pu creuser une tranchée à lui seul si le sol n’était pas du carrelage dur. 

Il savait que, techniquement, quoi qu’il se passe avec Zeff aujourd’hui, le vieux n’aurait plus aucuns réels droits sur le restaurant. Les assurances avaient déjà prévenus les BlackLeg plusieurs fois sur le fait que c’était le temps de faire passer la main à Sanji, bien que les deux hommes soient aussi têtus l’un que l’autre sur le fait que le vieux posséderai son bébé jusqu’à sa mort. 

Les assurances, la banque et les fournisseurs n’allaient pas accepter que le vieux grincheux reste en tant que patron et associé après ça, quoique ce soit le ça. Les risques n’allaient qu’augmenter avec son âge, tous le monde le savaient. Sanji faisait déjà de gros efforts pour masquer les nombreuses choses qu’il faisait dans le dos de son paternel pour lui faire gagner du temps et ne pas le fatiguer outre mesure. 

Il se levait également plus tôt depuis plusieurs mois pour superviser les livraisons et ouvrir le restaurant aux premiers employés de la matinée. Zeff n’était plus le premier arrivé, il était aidé par son fils adoptif et cela l’ennuyait fortement. 

Zoro était presque sûr que le vieux savait très bien tout ce que le blond faisait dans son dos. Mais il devait sûrement lui aussi se rendre compte qu’il commençait à ne plus pouvoir gérer la vie de restaurateur. 

Bien sûr, Sanji ne le virerai jamais des cuisines ou du Baratie si jamais son paternel décidait de passer mais c’était dur pour les deux hommes de se dire que les choses allaient changer. 

« Monsieur BlackLeg. » la voix du médecin fit pivoter la petite famille et arrêter son homme dans ses pas multiples. « Vous pouvez rentre visite à votre père. Je vous explique ce qu’il a en chemin vers la chambre. »

Toko le regarda et il lui lança un sourit rassurant. Le grand-père allait survivre, il lui fallait plus que ça pour le mettre au sol. 

« Ivankov va arriver dans la minute, je vais l’attendre là. » lança-t-il à son mari qui acquiesça difficilement. « Va, j’te rejoint. »

Il regarda sa fille prendre la main du blond tandis qu’il commençait à parler avec le docteur sur ce qu’il venait de se passer. 

Ouais, pensa-t-il. Le Baratie n’allait bientôt avoir qu’un seul patron.


	15. Chapter 15

Quand la petite fille aux cheveux roses était devenue la leur, il ne s’était pas attendu à grand-chose. Bien sûr il adorait cette gamine et c’était sa gamine. Bien sûr, il fondait devant ses réactions enfantines quand elle regardait le monde autour d’eux ou quand elle voyait des jouets et qu’ils acceptaient de lui offrir. 

Elle ne faisait pas de caprice. Comment pourrait-elle avec ce qu’elle avait vécu ? Le psychologue disait qu’elle s’en remettait bien, malgré tout. Qu’elle s’en sortait bien comparé à d’autres gamins. Elle n’était pas sans traumas, le sang de Zoro se glaçait toujours quand il l’entendait hurler en pleine nuit mais hors ça, elle vivait une enfance de petite fille comme toute petite fille à son âge.

Il ne comptait juste plus le nombre de nuit où Toko dormait entre lui et Sanji, comme s’ils étaient des peluches ou des chevaliers servants contre les cauchemars. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de nuit où lui, parfois le blond, regardait cette petite dormir sans pouvoir se rendormir de son côté. 

Kidd avait la même tronche que lui au boulot, bien que ça se voyait bien plus à cause de sa peau blanchâtre. Certains collègues les rechargeaient en café assez souvent pour qu’ils tiennent une semaine sans dormir mais n’en parlons pas. 

Cette nuit-là, le couple ne s’était même pas endormi quand les cris commencèrent. 

Sanji fut celui qui se leva pour aller chercher la petite rose tandis qu’il se penchait pour attraper une des boîtes de rangements sous le lit. Il était presque sûr que c’était là dedans.. Sous ses milliers de T-shirts qu’il ne mettaient plus parce que sa carrure avait trop augmenter avec la musc – Ah la voilà. 

Bon elle mériterai sûrement d’être lavée dès le lendemain mais ça ferait l’affaire pour cette nuit. 

Il pouvait entendre les pas de son homme revenir, portant sûrement Toko en pleurs dans ses bras, et il ne fût pas étonné de voir l’image qu’il s’était imaginé quand ils passèrent la porte. Quelques secondes plus tard, la rose était pressée contre lui tandis que Sanji se rallongeait sous les draps.

« J’ai retrouvé quelque chose en fouillant un peu. » lança-t-il d’un ton doux qui fit hausser un sourcil à son compagnon et relever doucement la tête rose de son torse. « C’est vieux, ça mérite aussi un bon coup de lavage j’pense. »

« Si c’est un vieux caleçon, tu te débrouilles. » déclara le cuisinier en se mettant dans le dos de leur fille, la prenant en sandwich. Il leva les yeux au ciel pour toute réponse et sortit de son dos la vieille peluche Pégase que le chef lui avait acheté dans le passé. Les yeux de Toko s’illuminèrent un peu et il sourit à cela. 

« Ca fait un moment que je l’ai pas vu tient. » il pouvait entendre le sourire dans la voix du blond. 

« Papa m’a acheté ça y a longtemps quand on est allé à Disney avec tonton Luffy et les autres. » commença-t-il en regardant Toko qui regardait plus la peluche que lui à l’instant. « Elle est à toi maintenant. »

Elle prit doucement la peluche contre elle avant d’hocher la tête doucement. Il savait qu’elle y ferait attention, elle faisait attention avec tout, bien trop même mais c’était compréhensible. Il n’aimait pas trop ça, cette attention qu’elle avait pour tout et n’importe quoi, mais les choses ne changeraient pas en un claquement de doigts. Ils devaient être patient. Elle retrouverai une vie totalement normale avec le temps.

Et si une peluche qui les représentaient eux, qui étaient à eux à la base, c’était ce dont elle avait besoin, il n’y avait aucun problème. 

« Bon, au dodo mauvaise troupe. Demain y a école et dad doit aller travailler tôt pour mettre les méchants en prison. » 

« Et papa doit cuisiner pour tonton Luffy, ce qui est encore plus dangereux. » lança-t-il, faisant doucement rire la rose contre lui.


	16. Chapter 16

« Dad » commença sa petite puce alors qu’ils mangeaient devant un film. Sanji n’étant pas là, dû à la présence d’une célébrité au restaurant, il avait eu un peu la flemme de dresser la table pour manger de la pizza. « Comment t’es tombé amoureux de papa ? »

Il ne s’étouffa pas avec un bout de pepperoni à la question. Nope. 

« Euh... »

Les yeux bruns le regardèrent un long moment pendant qu’il réfléchissait. A vrai dire, il n’y avait jamais réellement pensé. C’était juste arrivé quand il était encore serveur au Baratie, durant leurs nombreuses joutes verbales et des fois un peu plus physiques. Il n’était pas le plus romantique de leur couple non plus, à se rappeler de bien des détails sur leurs premiers rendez-vous ou premiers mois de cohabitations. 

C’était le blond. C’était son domaine. Il n’avait aucune idée de comment il avait pu tomber pour ce ladyman par ailleurs. Bien des choses chez ce dernier l’avait énervé en premier lieu. Mais en apprenant à le connaître, il avait découvert bien des choses qui se cachaient derrière cette apparence de charmeur à deux ronds.

« Je sais pas vraiment chérie. » lui répondit-il honnêtement. Il savait par contre à quel moment il s’en était rendu compte. « Je sais juste qu’un jour, ton papa et ton papy ont fermé le restaurant entier pour les clients et qu’ils ont cuisiné toute la journée pour amener tout ça à des gens dans la rue. J’ai compris que j’aimais papa quand un vieil homme le remercia en pleurant et que ton père a juste donné l’adresse du restaurant pour si jamais il voulait manger à sa faim. »

Il se souvenait encore des nombreux visages, femmes comme hommes, vieux comme jeunes, qui s’étaient illuminés quand Zeff et les autres du Baratie leurs avaient indiqué à tous l’adresse. Le restaurant était connu pour aider quiconque avait faim. Bien sûr, les gens dans le besoin avaient trop honte pour passer par la grande porte, alors le vieux grincheux avait lancé une ‘’mode’’. La porte de derrière étaient pour ceux qui avaient besoin, la porte de devant pour les clients. 

Il se souvenait encore du visage presque gêné de Sanji quand le vieil homme le remercia en larmes. Il se souvenait du sourire grandissant du blond quand l’homme lui raconta un peu sa propre histoire. Il se souvenait du sourire qui avait passé ses lèvres en voyant cette scène. Je l’aime, s’était-il dit à ce moment-là, en le voyant écouter ardemment ce vieil homme qui mangeait sa nourriture, assit à même le sol de la rue. 

« Comment ça ? » demanda Toko avec les sourcils froncés. Elle était adorable.

« Quand j’ai vu ton papa sourire au cet homme, discuter avec lui et l’écouter, j’ai juste compris. » il ne savait pas réellement comment expliquer, ce n’était pas son truc. Mais il essayait ok ? « Des fois on est amoureux et on ne s’en rend pas vraiment compte. Puis à un moment, ça nous tombe un peu dessus. »

« Comme quand Nouille court après sa balle et s’embrouille dans ses pattes ? »

Zoro regarde le chiot actuellement sous la table basse et ricana légèrement à la comparaison. 

« Ouais. Un peu comme ça ma puce. »


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> attention, blague de merde en vue

Leur appartement n’était pas très loin du restaurant, du moins par rapport au poste de police c’était vachement plus près. Ce qui faisait que Sanji en profitait des fois pour expérimenter dans leur cuisine plus tôt qu’au Baratie et emmenait les plats là-bas après que sa petite famille ai goûté. 

Zoro s’en plaignait pas, ne pensez pas le contraire. Voir le blond dans son art était toujours quelque chose de fascinant et c’était encore plus mignon quand Toko voulait aider son père. Voir les deux cuisiner ensemble était quelque chose qu’il adorait. 

Donc, ce n’était pas rare que le chef s’amuse à faire des ébauches de plats ou des préparations. Comme par exemple aujourd’hui, où il faisait de la farine de gland. 

Bon, il savait que c’était pas drôle mais il ne pouvait pas s’en empêcher. Il était un gamin. 

« J’espère que tu fera pas ça avec le mien la prochaine fois que tu l’as en main. »

« De quoi tu - » commença le blond en relevant la tête de sa préparation. Puis il leva les yeux au ciel et soupira « T’es un gland. Pour la peine tu goûtera même pas mon gâteau. »

« Eh ! Pas juste ! »


	18. Chapter 18

« Dad, papa, c’est quoi ça ? »

Les deux hommes relevèrent la tête ensemble de ce qu’ils faisaient, cuisiner et mettre la table, pour tomber sur leur petite puce âgée de onze ans avec un préservatif dans la main. Le blond fût le plus rapide et il attrapa le petit carré de plastique avant d’aller le ranger dans la chambre. Il fût donc celui qui soupira avant de montrer une chaise à sa fille qui le regardait avec des yeux innocents. 

Techniquement, elle savait déjà quelques trucs sur la sexualité. Ils avaient déjà eu la conversation du fait qu’ils étaient deux papas et non un papa - une maman comme elle avait eu quand elle était toute petite. 

« Alors euh... » il savait qu’un jour ça allait arriver mais il aurait voulu qu’elle ne grandisse jamais « C’est pour éviter les maladies. »

« Oh ! Comment ça marche ? » Ah bah oui, il aurait dû se douter que sa réponse engendrerai d’autres questions. 

« Et bien euh.. » il regarda son compagnon qui venait de revenir et il devait avoir une sacré tronche parce que Sanji était entrain de se retenir de rire. 

« Ce que tu as trouvé ma chérie » le sauva ce dernier, faisant tourner Toko vers son nouvel interlocuteur « On appelle ça un préservatif, ça évite des maladies qui se propagent par le sexe. »

« Ah. » il vit le moment où les joues de sa petite devinrent rouge. Ohdieu elle savait déjà ça. « C’est obligatoire ? »

« C’est mieux. » fit Sanji en s’asseyant avec eux « On peut faire des tests à l’hôpital pour voir si on est malade ou non, ce qui fait que l’on peut se passer de ce que tu as trouvé. »

« Sauf quand tu es une femme. Ca évite aussi de tomber enceinte. » la petite rose regarda son ventre pendant un instant, se souvenant sûrement du ventre énorme de Vivi qui en était à son septième mois de grossesse. 

« Tu as encore le temps pour y penser Toko. » Réellement, elle avait le temps, il voulait pas être grand-père dans les années à venir pitié.

« Je sais. Papa m’a dit qu’il fallait avant que je finisse le lycée, c’est loin ! » il se mit à ricaner, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Cela devait être une discussion que les deux avaient eu quand ils étaient allés voir les Eustass y a plusieurs mois déjà. 

« Et bien papa a raison. On finit le lycée avant tout ça, c’est un bon plan. »

« Tu veux y retourner marimo ? » demanda son homme avec un sourire taquin et un sourcil haussé. 

« Oh ça serait drôle d’aller à l’école avec dad ! J’aurai de meilleurs notes que lui en plus ! » lança Toko avec un sourire enfantin tandis que Sanji se mit à rire de bon coeur, retournant à sa cuisine. 

« Comment ça t’aura de meilleurs notes que moi ? » 

« Bah, tata Baby m’a dit que tu avais dis une fois que le Portugal était une ville d’Espagne. » fit-elle innocemment. 

« J’avais huit ans ! » s’insurgea-t-il. Sous les rires encore plus fort du blond « Oh elle va voir ce qu’elle va voir au téléphone la petite peste.. »

« Oui et bien plus tard, on va manger là. » s’amusa ce dernier en posant le plat sur la table. « Donc tu appellera Baby plus tard. Ou demain. »

Il grommela, plus pour la forme qu’autre chose, avant de soupirer, regardant sa petite famille se servir tandis que Nouille courrait littéralement vers la table pour essayer d’avoir quelque chose.


	19. Chapter 19

Toko a quinze ans et elle pleure. 

Elle pleure parce que son petit-copain, un certain Basil, l'a quitté pour des raisons que le policier ignorait parce que sa fille n’arrivait pas à dire le moindre mots sans se mettre à pleurer encore et encore. Sanji avait rit de lui en le voyant patauger sans savoir quoi faire avant de partir en cuisine. Il l’entendait faire quelque chose, sans réellement savoir quoi. 

« Ma puce, c’est pas grave. » lança-t-il hasardeux, en la prenant dans ses bras. Elle finit littéralement contre son torse en moins d’une seconde, les larmes trempant son uniforme qu’il n’avait pas encore enlevé. « Tu sais, avant de rencontrer papa, je suis tombé amoureux quelques fois et.. »

Putain il savait même pas où il allait avec ça… 

« Et bien sans ça je serai pas tombé sur papa. »

« Mais Basil - » elle se coupa elle-même en se mettant à pleurer encore plus et il lança un regard vers la cuisine en espérant en voir sortir son homme. Celui-ci le fit avec un plateau sur lesquelles se tenaient trois tasses fumantes. 

« Et si on se lançait le premier Pirates des Caraïbes ? » proposa le blond en posant le plateau sur la table basse, sous les yeux ahuris de son mari. Leur fille émis un son approximatif mais qui semblait être approbateur. « Dad va s’en occuper pendant que je fais de toi un burrito dans le plaid ça te dit ? »

Sans comprendre quoique ce soit, Zoro vit sa fille se jeter sur son homme, en pleurant encore plus qu’avant. Ok il comprenait pourquoi il était gay bordel. Sanji lui fit un signe de main, souriant avec sa clope non-allumée au coin des lèvres, tout en enroulant leur fille dans le plaid bleu qui était toujours sur le canapé. 

Bien au milieu du film, alors qu’ils étaient tous les trois avec leurs tasses encore à demi-pleine dans les mains, Toko se mit à parler de ce qu’il s’était passé durant la récréation et la raison du pourquoi Basil l’avait quitté. Et elle se mit en boule entre ses deux pères qui la rassurèrent, tout en écoutant Jack Sparrow parler de la vie des pirates à un jeune William qui ne se rendait pas compte qu’il en était un.


	20. Chapter 20

« Zoro.. » la voix de Sanji était grondante, menaçante, mais il ne pouvait s’empêcher de sourire contre l’omoplate de ce dernier. 

Il y pouvait rien si son homme était chatouilleux au niveau des cuisses. Lui voulait juste le teaser un peu à la base, vu que pour une fois ils avaient tout les deux leur matinée de libre. Sauf que son humeur câline s’était petit à petit transformée en humeur joueuse à cause des petites tensions que le corps de son amant faisait quand il passait de caresse à chatouille sans réellement le vouloir. 

Maintenant il avait qu’une envie : chatouiller le blond pour le faire chier. 

Sa main remonta légèrement et Sanji se crispa une nouvelle fois.

« Roronoa j’te préviens si tu - » il se coupa autant à cause d’un rire qu’à cause de la crispation de son corps face aux chatouilles qu’il lui faisait.

Ils continuèrent à se battre – chatouiller pendant bien dix minutes avant que Toko n’entre dans la pièce en leur hurlant qu’il était huit heure du matin et qu’elle voulait dormir bordel. Et elle claqua la porte. Sous les yeux ahuris de ses pères et leurs souffles courts.

« Les injures ça vient de toi. » fit-il, toujours trop surpris par l’intervention de leur fille, si douce et petite fille (bon elle avait dix-huit ans mais chut).

« La délicatesse c’est toi. » rétorqua le cuisinier en essayant de sortir du lit. Sauf que Zoro en avait pas encore finit avec lui, alors il l’attrapa par les hanches. 

« Tu hurles comme une fille quand j’te chatouille. »

« Ah ouais ? Bah on va voir qui va hurler là. »

Aucuns des deux ne furent vraiment surpris quand la rose refit son manège une demi-heure plus tard, sans ouvrir la porte cette fois mais en cognant dessus. Parce ‘’bordel elle voulait dormir pas entendre ses parents baiser’’.


	21. Chapter 21

Leur fille était belle dans sa robe blanche et noire, tandis que sa, maintenant, femme dansait avec elle. Il avait dû mal à s’en remettre. Leur Toko, leur petite puce venait de se marier à Aisa, son amie depuis peut-être toujours. Tama sifflait en riant, son tout petit garçon dans les bras tandis que son compagnon, Binz qu’il s’appelait, la servait en boisson. 

Kidd et Vivi étaient non loin, avec Wiper qui jouait sur son téléphone portable. Parce qu’un ado restait un ado et, même s’il était heureux pour sa cousine, il n’aimait pas être coupé de ses potes trop longtemps. 

Zoro regarda à nouveau sa fille, qui riait à quelque chose que sa femme semblait avoir dit. Puis son propre mari, dont les cheveux commençaient doucement à grisonner. Les siens aussi à vrai dire. Ils avaient vieilli. Et il se souvenait pourtant de la première fois où leur petite puce était arrivée chez eux. 

Comme elle semblait vouloir se faire toute petite, de peur de prendre de la place et de se faire ruer de coups ou pire. Comme elle s’était émerveillée sans y croire en voyant sa chambre, encore pourtant si vide à ce moment là. Comme elle n’avait osée demander quoique ce soit durant leur tournée des magasins pour remplir cette chambre vide. 

Elle avait grandit. Prit confiance en elle. Devenue une femme forte qui ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds, vu ses pères c’était compliqué de faire autrement il pouvait le dire. 

« On est vieux hein ? » lui lança Sanji, une cigarette allumée au bord des lèvres, mais les yeux bleus étaient fixés sur leur petite rose, bientôt perdue au milieu des convives et de la famille. 

« Ouais. On est vieux. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S THE END AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH  
> con de défi, j'en peux plus


End file.
